Among the many problems involved in the manufacture of metal cans is the multiple handling and frequent transfer of the cans from one station to another. During such handling and transfer operations, the cans may be handled first as a continuously moving mass of cans at one station, e.g., a washing station, and then reoriented and transferred one by one or in single file fashion away from that station by a conveyor to another station where the cans may again be regrouped and handled again as a moving mass.
This conversion from mass handling to single file handling and vice versa poses many problems including, in particular, the reliability and speed with which the cans can be transposed or converted from mass handling to singular handling, etc. Further, since the operation of all parts of a can line usually have to be fully correlated, a slowdown in the speed of operation of a single instrumentality or section of a can manufacturing line can seriously affect and slow down the entire operation of the overall can producing facility. These problems can be aggravated and magnified when the cans being processed and handled are empty and made of a light weight material such as aluminum. Many of the aforesaid problems are substantially overcome by the instant improved system of handling cans and the like at relatively high speeds.